Kittysitting
by Sophiathefoxtiger
Summary: Aleksei got his experiment gone wrong, he had turned Nile into a Neko! Shota! and it's up to Kyoya to take care of him for 2 weeks! will ever Kyoya get bored over it? or will he learn some lessons from his Best Friend? (Cover by Tobyintheabyss in deviantART)
1. Experiment Gone Wrong

Title: Kitty - sitting

Other Title: Neko - Sitting

Full Summary: Aleksei uses Nile as an experiment, but when the curious li'l experiment has drank Aleksei's potion he ordered, Something has been gone horribly wrong : Nile has been turned into a small, yet playful neko boy for over 2 weeks! And it is up to kyoya to take care for him. That means NO Beyblading! Will ever kyoya help his good friend or what?

Rated: K+ for fun Although a bit Rated T for stripping suits

Kitty-sitting

"are you done yet?"

"no. not yet. Just a li_'l_ _biiitt _**YES!**"

Aleksei was mixing his potion while nile is standing there patiently for the potion and hope his potion wasn't very poisonous though.

"here, drink this."

Nile set his eyes on the potion. It was bright purple and shows lots and lots of suds.

"...are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now hurry up, the potion is gonna explode in a minute."

Nile nodded and took his potion from his hands. It was warm, and it smelled like blueberries and grape juice. So Nile took a sip or two then he thought it tasted delicious so he gulped it down happily which makes Aleksei smile. Then -

**POOF**!

A big puff of smoke spread his laboratory " Ah!" The Smart Russian screamed until the clouds fade away " Nile?! NILE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

…?

!?

"AAH!" Aleksei yelped as a yellow with black trimming, wrapping and shoes on the floor, and it was Nile's clothing while beyblading. But strangely there's a moving lump struggling to get out. Slowly, he picked up the stick ( a wooden stick ) on the floor and move towards the lump and poked the lump.

"mew?"

"Gasp!" The Russian scientist gasped at the squeak. So he dropped the stick away and crept closer and looked through the armhole and saw two dim green staring at light violet back. Aleksei was surprized! Just then a head peek through the armhole and-

' I-I can't believe it's- !'

The small person had brown hair with a splash of orange and has orange bangs, rather yet it's a boy. But it had cat ears! 1 brown one on the right while the orange one under his hair. He had a green shirt with a yellow (cross) line on him. He no longer had human – like hands or gloves but shaped like paws.

'IT'S NILE!'

he's right, it WAS nile!... with cat ears. But when nile crept out of the hole he had no jacket but he has an orange tail with a brown tip

Aleksei shuddered

it was nile with cat ears AND a cat tail

He was a Neko

" Uh Um Er uuhh..." he stood up and studdered and he was thinking ' I have to call his friend. But what if his friend thinks Nile's a fake? What if he-?"

" I GOT IT!" Aleksei jumped out and ran to get some cat toys (yeah I know it's stupid but just watch.) and picked up his phone and punched Nile's good friend – Kyoya Tategami – 's number

BEEP BEEP BOOP

Brrrrrrrrr Brrrrr

Brrrrrr Brrrr

'hello?'

"It's me, Aleksei."

' Oh, that smart cookie guy again, hey, what happened to Nile? Is he okay?'

"Well...uumm...you should come to my lab quickly"

' Alright, but if you do any harm to him, i'll crush your BONES AND I WI-' '

Aleksei hung up

He panted then turned and look at the kitten. Nile was playing with balls of yarn, leaving strings almost everywhere. Aleksei sighed and looked at the clock it was over 5:00. 'Eh, it's Okay, if it's over 5:15, kyoya will be here.' Aleksei thought until -

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Aleksei gasped and took the kitten out and hid him in his shirt

"C-Come in!"

The door opened and came out team out Lera and Nowaguma.

"how … um... doing?"

"he's saying ' how are you doing?'"

"ME!? UH I'm Doing great! Ha – ha – ha – ha ~!" Aleksei laughed worriedly as the nile started to travel around his skin in his orange and white spacesuit.

" well... were just here out of boredom. BYE!"

and they left

Then, Nile he noticed a pink nub and grabbed it without warning

"Aaah!" Aleksei yelped in pleasure as Nile nibbled his nipple

Aleksei zipped his suit leaving his pale skin and saw Nile playing his nipple. Aleksei pulled him off.

" Bad Kitty!"

The kitten whined. His eyes look like he was starting to cry...

"Oh! Uh ... no no no no no! Don't Cry! Don't Cry! I'm so sorry-"

The Kitten cried like a siren, until the scientist pets his head.

The kitten mumbled, then stopped and smiled then falls asleep.

Aleksei's heart thumped at that moment...until-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

He jumped, but didn't wake the kitty up, he turned his head to the door 'he's here.'

He gently placed the kitten down on the table and walked to the door

he opened the door and saw a familiar person

"Oi! I was just here for my friend.'

_here comes trouble..._


	2. Baby Kitty

**Thus, the story continues! **

…

"...so _your_ the one who turned my best friend!" Kyoya asked sternly.

"yes, but also I heard that Nile's potion inside his stomach seems to ward off...for over 2 weeks..." Aleksei thought out loud, both of them looked at the Neko who was licking himself keeping himself clean.

Kyoya growled inside, his face was boiled hot red like he was a pot, but quickly calmed down...

"I'm Sorry Kyoya, but I _have_ to take care of him..." Aleksei said to the Kyoya.

But, When the Lion Teen heard it all, he had an idea.

"...no."

"What?"

"I'll take care of him...even though he is a small kitten, he is my friend, and please, let me do this! For my friends heart!" Kyoya said it too him out loud, when he said it at the last part he grabbed the scientists clothes and dragged it so Aleksei's and Kyoya's eyes met.

"Okay! Okay! Just...don't do any harm in here..."

"I don't need such a crummy place like here!"

"Then what is it?"

**Outside**

Kyoya's hands holding and took care of a sleeping Nile who was in a tiny blanket, drinking Aleksei's old baby bottle, which was filled with baked milk* .

**Inside In his House**

"Were here!" Kyoya talked out loud (but not waking Nile up) Kyoya looked around before walking to his room, until

"HI KYOYA-" it was the Pegasus owner Ginga Hagane.

"Ssssshh!" Kyoya pinches Ginga's lips and does the 'shush' moment. He let Ginga's lips go...

"What was that for?" Ginga whispered

"You are waking my Best Friend up." Kyoya replied

"huh?"

"look."

Kyoya unwrapped the Blanket to let the redhead see, it was a tiny neko, wait ... he looks like...

"Nile!?" Ginga loudly whispered

"Ssssh! Yes! He is! Blame Aleksei for making him look and act like this... he said that someone must take care of him for over 2 weeks. So I decided to be the one to take care... so, no bey battle, okay? "

"Oh, Right ... I will just leave you too alone ... for now." Ginga stepped back, and walked away thinking that bey battling was no fun without him.

So Kyoya headed to his room, and placed the Neko down on his bed. Then, he headed right into his kitchen and brought up some Milk, a baby bottle which looks abandoned, however, ever since he was a baby, his birth mother always feed him with lots of _love_ ... anyways, he got what he needs, like he was in a grocery store. Anyways, he put the milk in the microwave and put it up to 25 seconds, to make it _extra warm_ , we went back in his room, still a sleeping Neko Nile, Phew! But almost run out of baked milk, so carefully, he replaced the small bottle

"nyah~" Nile yawned

Kyoya used his Bottle of Warm Milk and let the Neko taste it ... he liked it! So Kyoya lets him drink it … Nile fell asleep and drink like an angel.

'… I guess this is the beginning …' Kyoya fell asleep on his bed.

**Then, outside.**

"_so_...Mr. Nile turned into some kind of half human half cat called a Neko, right, Mr. Ginga?" the boy with brown hair and glasses named Yuki Mizusawa questioned

"Yup, he does! And Kyoya's taking care of him for 2 weeks! No fair! I won't have a bey battle without him!" Ginga replied as he was crossing his arms and looking down the floor...

"well … since you are unable to battle Mr. Kyoya, why don't you battle with me?" the cute boy said as he smiled, which brightened Ginga up.

"Oh My Gosh! Yuki! You are the best!" Ginga squeezed the life out of Yuki and gives him a Tight Hug.

"Argh! Ngh! M-Mr G-Ginga -Aaaah~! Your hurting me~!" when Ginga heard it all he let's go of him leaving Yuki out of breath.

"whoops, uuhh... sorry, I couldn't control myself, Cutie." Ginga apologized, and that _cutie_ word made Yuki blush when in air, the reason why Ginga calls him that because Ginga and Yuki are secretly lovers, because they had a strong bond together, they use to call themselves 'Best Friends' but now they realized somethings missing, Love.

Anyways, Kyoya woke up from his tiredness and saw Nile, was he human? Nope! Not even a tiny bit!

'… Maybe this is my first time having **Kittysitting **weeks.'

To Be Continued.

*Baked Milk is a Russian Milk


	3. Transformation

_**Thanks for supporting my story you guys~! I am very proud for the faves you gave! Okay – um … here's the story like you wanted too. **_

_**Slightly rated M for pleasure and nudity**_

**Morning**

The Lion Teen woke up from his Tiredness, he gets up and looked at the time, It was 9:00 AM

'Hm, I thought I was a goner, speaking of, I wonder where is Nil-?' he looked around his room and his bed, the blanket was left out and the baby bottle was just standing there,

"Nile!?" Kyoya quickly gets up out of his bed and quickly gets out of bed and quickly dresses himself with his green jacket (he fell asleep without it) and look around, then, he saw that the door is opened

He climbed down the stairs and searched for the Neko

"Nile? Niillee? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Kyoya yelled and went into the kitchen and look around until something fluffy, Orange and brown caught his eye.

"Nyaaaa~! Nyah! Nyaaaah~" it was Nile, the Neko ... but this time trying to pull the thing on the refrigerator for more milk.

"Oh Nile... you poor thing..." Kyoya said it dramatically (not too OOC) and his hand pulled the lever while the other tried to pull Nile off, but man! He was a li'l strong! The kitten's hands grabbing the surface, then, Kyoya couldn't take this gentleness, he gently, but firmly (finally) pulled Nile off.

"Thanks for the reminder, Nile, but don't go things all by yourselves, Got it?"

"...Nya..." Nile nodded as his ears drooped

**Inside Kyoya's room **

Kyoya placed his good friend down on his bed. Nile sits perfectly still, while Kyoya was going out, he heard a tiny voice.

"Kyoya! Play with me! Please!"

Kyoya raised his head up... did his Neko friend just … talk?

He turned around and saw the Neko jumping raising his Paw–like hands out.

"Please! Play with me!" Nile squeaked.

Those words remind the older teen to take care of him, and his life. So Kyoya crept closer to Nile, he placed his finger on his Chin and raised up, then the answer is...

"I-I … I am sorry, but we will do it later oka - !?"

Then, he looked into the youngster's eyes, they were big and shiny and yet...

...cute, but he looks like he was crying.

' Uh Oh. I don't want him to cry like that '

"Ooohh~! Fine! We will play for a while, then, at 9:10, I will go to the store."

The kitten nodded and does a pose like he was a puppy, even when wagging his tail like that.

'Cute.' Kyoya couldn't help but blush and smile and went to the bag that was near the corner of the door and brought up stuff that Aleksei gave him that are for a cat's playtime.

He brought up a Go-cat catcher. He brought the Mouse - like lure down inch-by-inch until it hit Nile's face, and the kitten raised his paws and tries to swipe it, but missed, Kyoya did it again, Nile does it again, Missed. Another try, Missed again!

Then when Kyoya accidentally yanked it too hard and it hits inside his torn-up shirt

'Uh oh.'

Nile suddenly jumps out of bed and clawed the shirt, the Lion gasped as the kitten gets inside.

"n-noo~! HEY! Nile! Don't touch theERE!"

"I am trying to find the mousy!... Nya?" Nile's tiny voice melts Kyoya's heart pretty much.

"Y-You A-a- are touching my Nip- AH!" Kyoya laid on his back on his bed blushing at the small pleasure he gets,so much that he let go of the Cat Catcher, he blushed more as the Kitten nipped his Nipple.

Then, the pleasure is gone, that means-

"Nya! I've found it! For real!"

Nile got out of Kyoya's shirt and landed on his belly button.

"Did you see? Did you see? I got it!" he held up the Lure

"...Nya? Kyoya?" he was worried staring at the blushing and panting Kyoya

"Y-Yeah … that was awesome of ya." Kyoya recovered himself and got up and looked at the time, it was 9:11

"i-i am sorry, but I have to go."

"Nyaaww~! Okay, I will wait for you!" Nile sat down perfectly still and eyeing on Kyoya's cold, yet heartwarming blue eyes.

"Bye!"

"Nya! I forgot one thing!"

"What?"

"... I love you, nya." the small kitten blushed. Which makes Kyoya's heart soar.

"...Th-Thank you..." and he left.

**Store **

Kyoya was looking at stuff with a basket of goodies he was going to buy. Then, when he started to stretch, he heard a voice.

"Hey! Kyoya!" it was a female voice, full of kindness and how sweet she is.

Kyoya turned around and saw a familiar cute girl with short brown hair and bright light blue eyes, it was Madoka Amano, holding a basket of general beys.

"oh, hey Madoka."

" why are _you _here? I thought you were at your house!"

"and why are _you _here? Oh, that's right. You were buying beys, right?"

"U-Uh- Um...Yes! I do!" Madoka blushed a little at that question, the problem is that she has a crush on Kyoya at the very first meeting.

"Hey, if you were wondering I am not bey battling for weeks because..." Kyoya was going to say the whole thing. Then... he felt really, _really _embarrassed when going to say it, but he must!

" it's because one of my friend's turn into a cat and I have to take care of him"

"Aaaaww~! A kitty? I wanna see it! Please!"

"Uum...how about...no. It is a very important thing!" and Kyoya left leaving a heartbroken Madoka.

'Well... at least he still likes me...right?'

**Home**

"Phew... that was close...talking to girls is very embarrassing." Kyoya was back from that blasted Madoka. Then when he saw Nile, he was grooming himself – half naked.

'Nile is so...wha!?'

"huh? Nya! Kyoya! Don't look!" the kitten covers himself with one of his shirts.

Kyoya's nose bled a little and closes the door, since Nile is now so tiny, he needs privacy.

**At The Kitchen **

'Phew! That was close!' he opened the refrigerator and looked around... then looked at the clock, it was 7:00 PM (despite how long he went back to home)

'Man, I really need some sleep. But first.' he raised his hand to get the lever, but then

'W-What the!?'

he looked at his hand, his hand supposed to fit his brown glove perfectly, but now it seems grown and unfitting.

'What happened to it? Maybe it got water in it.' but it's not. Kyoya looked up at the refrigerator, it was 3 times bigger than his normal size! Then, he felt something taking it off, his Jacket fell into the floor.

'Oh no...it's not the world that's growing, it may be _me!_'

He was right, he was shrinking!

"I had got to tell Aleksei!" he ran off quickly to Aleksei's Laboratory.

**Laboratory **

"Aleksei! We had a problem!" Kyoya yelled in a silent room.

No response.

Quietly we walked around the room, looking for the Russian Scientist, then

"over here!" a tiny voice called

"huh?"

" I am over here!" Kyoya felt a sudden grab on something coming his behind.

His green tail with a blue tip

"NYAA!" suddenly the Lion teen covered his mouth "wait a second, did I just 'Nya'?"

"Yes, you do! Jeez! Right behind you and look down!"

Kyoya turned around and saw the person, with long brown hair and purple eyes, say, he was a Neko boy too! With over *Fluffy Brown, Orange ears and a Fluffy Brown tail with an Orange tip and underside, But to Kyoya's point of view, he was 5 times bigger than Nile!

"it's me! Aleksei!"

"Woah! Aleksei! I didn't know that you shrunk too! -Ah-AH!" Then he finally shrunk and lost a few of his clothing, his hands turning slightly paw – like.

"Wh - What's happening to me!?" he shrunk and shrunk, while he felt two things coming out of his head.

He has Green Cat ears with *blue inside.

Then, the shrinking stopped, Kyoya's now the size of Aleksei's!

"Nyaaah!? What happened to me!?" Kyoya panicked in a slightly high-pitched voice and looks around the new look of him.

"Ahem."

the Lion – now the kitty teen turned to Aleksei who looks calm and serene of him.

"Acording to my calculations, we turned into this by Nile's bite, his bite is actually contagious sometimes, Just, only Nile, you and me. But we do know that today's today, so the cure is that we will stay like this for over 2 weeks." Aleksei said it out loud.

"wow...speaking of, how can I go home like this!? It's a little far away..."

"Hmm..." Aleksei looks around and tries to think, then, he got an idea, a _crazy_ idea.

Aleksei snapped his finger "i _had_ an idea."

**Then**

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kyoya yelled as he was in a stunt cannon

"yes! Just hold on!"

Aleksei carefully placed the burning match on the rope and quickly ran into his fan, the fan blew the fire away before he placed it in a trash can.

"3..."

"W-wait! I am not ready yet!"

"2.."

"Wait! I said I am not ready!"

"1.."

"NOO~!"

**BOOM **

Kyoya screamed as he was in the air, then he saw his house.

"My Home!...wait, i'm too small for it dangit!"

**In His Room **

Nile was bored, he was waiting and waiting for Kyoya to come over, but nothing happened.

He yawned as he fell asleep

Then,

**SPLAT!**

"Nya! Who's there!?" Nile arched his back as he looked around, he looked at the door, the toys and the bed

Until someone caught his eye.

The silhouette on the window looked a lot like...

'Kyoya!?' Nile jumped from the desk into the corner of the window and tries to open it, Dang it. Then he saw the locker (I think that's what it's called) and crept closer to it.

Nile pushed the lever until

**Click**

Success.

Nile opened the door, gently, and peeked up

"Kyoya? Are you here?"

Then, no one was here...

"Hm, must've been an Illusion."

"who said that I am an Illusion?"

Nile jumped at the reply, the slowly looked behind him, it was a familiar teen with green hair and blue eyes.

"NYA! Kyoya! You... You...surprised me!" Nile was actually true, Kyoya became as small, but a little bigger as him!

"Yeah, Aleksei took me here, we were your type, too, so-"

**GLOMP! **

Kyoya felt a big 'Glomp' from the other Neko and widen his eyes up. He was now hearing moans and purrs coming from the smaller and younger Neko.

'Well...i am starting to like this type, no beyblading, only friendship.'

"we will stay together, right?" Kyoya pets the other earning a purr

"Nyaaaa~!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Wow! That was a long chapter! And if you are reading this, really, thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S. Be sure that you review, please!**_


	4. Dreams And Bathing

_**Hey! It's me again! I am so sorry for taking so long, but thank you for the support! Yeah, I will do my best!**_

_**Just for a little spoiler, Kyoya is back to human again. Sorry.**_

_**Slight M rated for nudity and pleasuring**_

**At the Lab**

Aleksei the cat was resting on a mini pillow underneath the table (Aaaww~! Cute!) Ear twitching and tail wagging slowly and smoothly, then, during the sleep, his body started glowing with lots of colors around and started to grow and grow until-

_Bump!_

"OUCH!" The scientist woke up rubbing his eyes before surprisingly looking at his hand, 1, 2, 3, 4... 5! he had 5 fingers for now! And looked at himself, he was a human again!

'Wow! I'm back to normal, but how?' he gets up until-

_BUMP! _

'Oh, Right, I am not small anymore.' Aleksei crawled out of the table and gets up like a normal person, and realized

" Ah! Nile's bite can't just make us Kitten's for weeks, we became Kittens for a while! Wow! " Aleksei was happy to have tears to his face, but what about _Kyoya?_

**Kyoya's Bedroom **

Kyoya opened his eyes, and see, he was in his human form again, half naked.

'Hm, I must be dreaming.' He was right, he must have been passed away from too much milk*. he looked down at someone resting on the Lion teens belly, he was sleeping so peacefully, no, more like an Angel, he was snoring so quietly, yet cutely.

Kyoya wished that he would snuggle him, but he can't. He was so small that if Kyoya would squeeze him, he would get crushed. But he's just so cute. No, he must protect him for a while, anyways, Kyoya gets up on his bed, gently places the sleeping kitten on a warm and comfy place which is a 5 inch bed with realistic features and includes a blanket to wrap on the small Neko, puts some clothes on, then heads outside... well, he was out strolling

... anyways, let's look at the too – darn – cuties here (Ginga and Yuki)

"Oh, hey Ginga." Kyoya waved his hand at the two geeks waving back and started to follow him heading out to nowhere.

" Good Morning, Mr. Kyoya! How is your sleep?" Yuki asked

"Yeah! Like what he said!" Ginga says

"Oh, pretty much, having this crazy dream, since I was taking care of my friend, I _think_ I was pasted out from too much milk. Yet I had turned into Nile's type! Man that was awesome! And speaking of, i've never felt so happy that way!" Kyoya smiled showing his fang.

'Maybe it's because of... my friend.'

"Wow! That's great!" Ginga smiled back and so did Yuki.

"That was great of you, Mr. Kyoya!"

"W-well... yeah, but-"

"Did you play with him? Like the lure thingy – ma – jig?"

"Well... yeah."

"Awesome! If I had a pet, I would have a dog!"

When the Lion teen heard it all, he suddenly ran into the laboratory as fast as he can.

"H-hey! Wait!" Ginga ran as fast as he can, too.

" Wait for me Mr. Ginga! I am coming with you too!" Yuki ran like the others.

Kyoya finally ran into the lab and ran into the opening door before closing leaving the two of them alone, and left talking about something different.

**At the Lab**

"_Aleksei?" _Kyoya wandered around by looking down making sure he did not squish him until he bumped into a orange and white chest.

"you _are_ looking for me, _right?_" A familiar voice asked, Kyoya looked up and saw a familiar brunette.

"Aleksei! You too? I was going to say that I had this crazy dream that I had turned into a ca-"

"Yes, Yes, well, It is no dream at all! I had turned into a Cat, too... but one day, which is today, I had turned back to normal!"

"and... how?"

"A little birdy told me."

"Oh. Soo... Nile's bite turns us into cats for a while, right?"

"Yeah~?"

"Kay, thanks for the chat, bye!"

The Russian Scientist waved as Kyoya waved back before leaving before the door closed leaving the Scientist alone.

"Hm, I was wondering, what will happened to Nile?" Aleksei asked himself.

**In Kyoya's Room**

Kyoya arrived at his room looking around for his friend

"_Nile_? Nile~ I have a treat for you, here kitty!"

"I'm here!"

"Hm? Woah!"

Nile jumped out of a toilet paper pipe out of nowhere and was covered in cream, lots and lots of cream all over.

Kyoya, however, is not scared at all of seeing such a cute monster in disguises, decided to fake out (or act literally).

"Aaww~! So cute! Did you know what that means when covered in something dirty?" Kyoya bends over his knees and grabs Nile by the soft scruff.

"H-huh? And w-what does that mean...?"

"**Bathtime."**

Nile widened his eyes and started to squirm and panicsaying that Kyoya is gone to his dark side while Kyoya ignores and drags him to a small bathtub, which is a sink with a cork in a hole to keep the water without a single drop inside.

Kyoya turned on the red – marked (which is hot) knob a little and turns on a blue – marked (which is cold) knob a teeny tiny bit and then the sink runs out warm water which is perfect, Step 1, adding some bubble bath, then,he stop the water running. He started to strip Nile's clothes off before blushing at Nile's now naked body since he was a neko shota chibi, but who cares?

_He's so cute._

A-anyways... he placed Nile gently on the bath before Nile moaned at the comfort of the bath.

'Wow … I wonder, If I were in that Neko form again, I will be with Nile for a while!' Kyoya sat on himself on a chair out of nowhere to enjoy Nile's bathtime, he loved to see Nile's cute face, splashing around and blowing the bubbles.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' Kyoya grabbed some shampoo, soap and a small bristle brush. First, he added some water on the brush, scrubbed the soap on the brush, then, started to scrub the kitty off on almost everywhere...

Then, for the most pleasuring part. (non – graphic)

"NYAA~!"

"Hold on, I know it hurts... but hold on"

"Nya~! Not here~ it makes me feel weird! NYA! I can't hold on any longer~ Oh No! I-I'm going t-to~ NYAA~!"

**Hallway **

"Aaah~! Much Better! How about you, Kyoya – kun?" the Kitten stretched out his tiny yet stubby arms looking at a nosebled Kyoya that is holding Nile with his hand.

"y-yeah, that was great." Kyoya couldn't stop thinking of what he saw, what he had done to his poor baby Nile, making something so inappropriate as ever.

Then they arrived at his living room and placed him on the couch and starts to apologize for making a mistake about what he had done.

"Nyah, that's okay!" Nile replied rocking back and forth.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Nile smiled warmly at the Lion Blader making his heart go

_Ba-dump _

"God, Why are you so darn _cute?_"

"Nya?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Oh... okay."

Nile started to lick his paws for no reason. Kyoya thought it was cute!

"So..."

"I'm Tired... can you tuck me up, please?" Nile asked nicely

"B-But Nile, I know you are a good friend of mine but-" Kyoya tried to explain but he just got interrupted by huge green eyes of the Neko, begging him to be a dear, the Lion Blader looked at the time, it was 9:54

Kyoya sighed.

"Fine."

He picked up the small Neko smiling happily, went into his room and tucked him under the same bed – like figure and gently kissed you goodnight.

"Goodnight, Nile."

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Wow! That was a quick one! Well... so sorry about the update, I was on vacation. Anyways, have fun out there!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Pre-Date

_**Hey! Sorry for taking SO long, I was having fun writing a Johannes X Yuki story, and like I said, I promise to update the story! So, here we go! **_

_**And at chapter 3 * the reason why I gave Aleksei so fluffy because it is based on a PERSIAN cat and they live in Russia too!**_

_**And at chapter 4 * Milk is the best way to make me tired so I made a little joke**_

**Morning **

Kyoya woke up, thanks to the sunlight and gets up, today is the day that he goes to the store, again but for some groceries. And also had a grocery list right at the kitchen! He gets up, get his clothes on before he walked to the living room, he looked at the sleeping kitten Nile, he looks so cute when sleeping and he looks like he is dreaming of _something_ completely different,

Tuna and fish.

also, back in Nile's past his favorite food is Egyptian cuisine back in Egypt. Kyoya smiled 'Keep Dreaming little one, please don't wake up until I came back' and walked to his living room to the kitchen.

**Kitchen **

At the table, Kyoya picked up his Grocery List and it said

_Chicken _

_Fried Chicken _

And what Nile mostly like is

_Tuna_

_Fish _

_Salmon_

Wait, Nile doesn't like Fish was he? Anyways, Kyoya looked at the other things

_Snow Crab Legs _(No, not that Tetsuya guy crab but they are my fav)

Yep, that's what Kyoya (and Nile) did, together. He placed it in his pocket and trailed off to the store

**Store**

Kyoya brought up some things and what Nile wanted and headed for the last one, Snow Crab legs. And as he went to where the Snow Crab legs are, there came Madoka who was getting one too!

"Oh! Madoka! Hi!"

"Oh, hi Kyoya!" Madoka waved and gave a sheepish smile

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, getting some crab legs for Ginga and Yuki, they seem to have a 'Date' together."

that alone made Kyoya snicker, what if that Madoka is a...?

"K-k-ke~! that make you a Waitress _and_ a Mechanic!" Kyoya laughed out loud, so loud that many people near him looked at him in an Awkward way.

Madoka's bangs sticking out of her hair flickered in discomfort " HEY! That wasn't funny at all! And I am NOT a Mechanic! I _repair_ beys not_ build_ beys!" Madoka pouted, but was going to get that crab, placed it in her grocery bag then ran away and was starting to cry.

Kyoya ignored and grabbed a packet of Snow Crab legs and heads to home (even paying the price _before _heading home)

'I wonder, how's _Nile_ feeling?'

**Home**

Kyoya came back placing his food on the table, for safety, he heads back to his room and looked at Nile at the cabinet one more time before having dinner, he seems to be waking up rubbing his eye, gets out of the sheets and it seems that last night the Lion teen silently made him wore a pink 19's pajamas for comfort, Kyoya walked down to the Neko who was yawning cutely before opening his wide green eyes at the Lion teen.

"Morning."

"Mn... Morning Kyoya..." The cat yawned again, but this time a _Big_ yawn that his mouth shows some cute and adorable canine teeth "Nyaaaa~!".

Kyoya poked his finger at the tiny figure "Hows your sleep goin', cutie pie?"

"It was great! I had this dream that you had became one of my type and we played together like forever, Nya!" Nile turned to Kyoya with a cat- like smile on his face and showing him his beautiful green eyes, even his tail wagging, looks like he's pretty happy! And Cute. Anyways, Kyoya shook his head from the cuteness and looked up.

"You know, you and me are going to hang out today-"

"Really? Just you and me?"

"Mn. Yes and No, we are going to meet some friends and visitors and stuff, and we are going to eat together!"

"U-Um... Okay!" Nile got himself confused so he nodded

"Awesome! And don't be shy when meeting people, okay? And no biting."

"Oki Doki~!" Nile tumbled his body side by side a little, making a cute face with his eyes cutely closed, his ears wiggle and his smile is cat-like again.

"hehe~ That's the spirit!" Kyoya pets his two fingers to mess up Nile's hair earning a giggle.

'Oh my gosh, I've never felt my heart warm and then melt, he's just so cute I wish I could let him stay like this for a few weeks.' Then, he felt another piece of memory smack in. 'and speaking of.'

he remembers every single memory of him before he turned into _this_.

'He's _always_ cute, no, he is _beautiful._'

This gave Kyoya an idea. He wants to _tease _him. In a physical way.

He presses his fingers at Nile's cheeks earning a 'Nya'

"Nyaah~! What are ya doing!?" Kyoya smirked and tickle under his arms with his fingernails (don't worry, they are chipped well that they are so smooth that they can tickle, in a non – gentlemen way).

"Nyahahaha~! Nuu~! Not here~!" Nile giggled and laughed and couldn't stop Nya- ing.

_'Kami~!'_ Kyoya couldn't resist, he is so _irresistible, _he could imagine and feel a tail poking out on his pants and wag in enjoyment, he placed his hands under his chin and scratches gently _scritch scritch scritch_ earning a 'purr' from the Neko.

"You like this, huh? Huh? You like this, huh?" Kyoya couldn't help but spoke to Nile in that teasing tone while placing his index finger under his shirt making Nile pant cutely, his tail wagging in pleasure, then a few seconds Nile snapped out to reality 'Wait... he's treating me like a Dog! B-but I couldn't help it... it feels so _good~!_' Nile is right, he couldn't help it because Kyoya is hitting his sweet spots all over him, well, not the private parts that is. Until-

"Eeep~!" Nile squeaked as Kyoya's fingers hitting his nipples as it wiggles making Nile a moan.

'Oh No! Not good!' "Nyaaa~ Nooo~ Not here Nya~!" he moaned as he grinned as he starts tickling, his soft cute tan nipples hardened. Kyoya has lust – filled eyes and couldn't stop but adore him until-

"Kyoya- Nyan!" those words made Kyoya snap out of it and looked at the poor kitten, his pajama's lifted and Nile was on the floor panting with his ears drooped and tail around him.

"O-Oh my God! I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to!" Kyoya quickly pets him with his finger, hoping if Nile forgives him or not.

"...I-It's Okay."

"Huh?"

"It feels... good. And Nice."

Those words made Kyoya's nose bleed a little, hope Nile turns back to normal or so.

"Nya? Kyoya! Your nose is bleeding!" Nile walked up to the Lion teens face and rubbed his paw at the thin red wake which makes his face reddened across his cheeks then gets up still holding Nile in his hand.

"Why don't we hang out later?" besides, it's the morning, we should go out tonight.

"Okay!"

Kyoya smiled and gently kissed Nile on the forehead making sure he didn't suck him up then placed him down and let him rest.

'Now...where was I? Oh yes!' Kyoya walked off leaving a happy sleeping kitten, you can tell that his tail is wagging and giggling in happiness.

**Outside **

Kyoya was walking, again, alone. Wondering about their little and big date, now if only he _has _to... Hope he is honest about it.

_**To Be Continued **_

_**Well... yeah it was short, I was in a rush here, hope you had fun! And also, yes, I am writing a Date scene on the next page! Including Ginga x Yuki! **_

_**P.S. Why do I wrote everything with Yuki in them/it? Meh, I just think he was so cute. So, **_

_**Review please! If you don't, I won't update~**_

_**-Lauren**_


End file.
